Pardonne-moi
by xNalOu
Summary: Kaname affronte Amane dans un autre duel, après sa rupture avec Momomi. Et là, tout se bouscule dans la tête de cette dernière ... Présence de Shoujo-ai/Yuri!


**Disclaimer** Je ne possède pas _Strawberry Panic!_ ni les personnages qui apparaîtront dans cet OS. (ce qui est bien dommage, j'avoue hihi)

**Warning** _Strawberry Panic!_ est un anime qui met en scène des jeunes filles homosexuelles (Yuri, Shoujo-ai). Je ne sors pas de ce contexte ! Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de relations, merci de passer votre chemin. :)

**Pairing** Kaname x Momomi.

* * *

_POV__ :: Momomi_

* * *

Les cours viennent de se terminer et la majorité des étudiantes se sont dirigées vers les dortoirs en attendant le dîner qui a lieu dans plus d'une heure. Certaines sont allées dans leurs salles de club, d'autres à la bibliothèque. Les amoureuses ont pris leur courage à deux mains pour se rencontrer au bord du lac, avec ce froid glacial.

L'hiver comporte des inconvénients, comme ce froid, mais il a aussi des avantages ... Combien de filles ai-je entendu souhaiter qu'il neige pour qu'une atmosphère romantique s'installe à la Résidence Strawberry ? Une vingtaine, si ce n'est plus.  
Je ne fais pas partie de cette vingtaine. Le romantisme, l'attention ... Toutes ces choses me dégoûtent. Pourtant, avant, je ne souhaitais qu'avoir de ça ; de l'attention,, des paroles romantiques ... Je n'en ai jamais eu. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kaname, loin de là. Tout ce qu'elle attendait, c'était la fin de la journée pour que l'on se rejoigne dans un bain, pour un moment intime. Bien sûr, ça ne me gênait pas ! J'avais toujours hâte, moi aussi ! Mais des mots doux ou, encore, un minimum d'attention de sa part ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal.

Et je ne pourrais plus jamais en avoir.

Après tout, elle a clairement compris le message que je lui ai fait passer la dernière fois, avant l'élection des Étoiles. À travers cette claque, elle a très bien compris que nous deux, c'était fini ; elle a très bien compris qu'elle m'avait brisé le cœur ; elle a très bien compris que j'étais _vraiment_ amoureuse d'elle.  
C'est pour ça que, depuis ce jour-là (environ trois semaines), je rentre seule dans notre chambre, je dors seule, je ne fais plus de sexe, ... Je ne lui ai même pas adressé la parole, d'ailleurs. Et elle non plus ! D'ailleurs, je crois que ça nous arrange. Mais, entre nous, ça me détruit complètement ... C'est comme si j'étais forcée de l'oublier, alors qu'un premier amour qui a duré longtemps, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça ...

Poussant la porte de la chambre partagée avec Kaname, je suis surprise de ne pas la voir assise à son bureau, ou même sur son lit. Elle n'est pas là. La chambre est vide, et aucun bruit ne provient de la salle de bains. Je suis ... Seule, c'est ça ?

« _ Brrr, il fait froid ... dis-je, grelottant. Mh ? »

Kaname est passée par là, la fenêtre de la chambre est grande ouverte. Je me dirige vers celle-ci et, alors que je vais la fermer, un immense brouhaha m'interpelle : il y a des cris aigus, comme si des filles hystériques venaient d'apercevoir leur idole.

« _ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça vient peut-être du terrain de tennis ? »

Je fronce les sourcil, tremble en sentant le vent froid entrer dans la chambre, puis écarquille les yeux en comprenant ce que les étudiantes hurlent : « Amane-senpai ! Kaname-senpai ! ».  
C'est sûr et certain, il se passe quelque chose au terrain de tennis.

Poussée par la curiosité, je ferme la fenêtre et quitte la chambre, ainsi que les dortoirs.  
Soudain, une tête rousse passe devant Momomi, rejoignant une tête bleue. Nagisa Aoi et Tamao Suzumi.

« _ Ah, Nagisa-chan ! Tu es enfin revenue, s'exclame Tamao.  
_ Oui ! Désolée Tamao-chan, Shizuma-sama m'a retenue un peu plus longtemps que prévu ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interroge Nagisa.  
_ Amane-sama et Kaname-sama font un duel ! annonce Tamao.  
_ Encore ?  
_ Il y a déjà eu un match juste un peu avant l'élection, et elles en font encore un ...  
_ La dernière fois, Kaname-sama lui a dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Tu crois qu'Amane-sama veut lui répondre ?  
_ Dans un match de tennis ?  
_ Ça sonne bizarre ... soupire Nagisa. Viens, on va voir ! »

_Kaname est vraiment de la partie ... Je vais aller voir, juste pour savoir ce qu'elles ont tant d'important à se dire._

Les cris deviennent de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure que je m'approche du terrain de tennis.  
Effectivement, Amane et Kaname s'affrontent, dans leur uniforme de tennis : un débardeur, une jupe.

« _ Elles n'ont pas froid ? s'étonne Nagisa en découvrant leur tenue.  
_ Kaname ! appelle Amane qui, d'habitude, ne débute pas une conversation. Explique-moi une bonne fois pour toutes la raison de notre duel ! Tu es muette depuis le début du match !  
_ Je l'ai perdue ... répond Kaname, renvoyant la balle. Par ta faute !  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Momomi, je l'ai ... PERDUE ! hurle la Vice-Présidente, frappant la balle. »

Amane la rate au même moment.  
J'écarquille les yeux.

_Est-ce que ... J'ai bien entendu ? Kaname a clairement dit qu'elle m'a perdue ?_

« _ Comment ça, tu l'as perdue ? interroge Amane.  
_ Depuis notre dernier match. Elle a découvert que j'avais vraiment été obsédée par notre rivalité et qu'il n'y avait que toi qui comptais pour moi.  
_ Que ...  
_ Rassure-toi, la coupe Kaname, je n'étais en aucun cas amoureuse de toi. C'est pour elle, que je ressens ça, sauf que je n'ai pas été capable de le lui dire -et je n'en ai jamais été capable, d'ailleurs.  
_ Alors, pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ? Tu n'as jamais été attentionnée envers elle. Je n'y suis pour rien.  
_ C'est de ta faute car tu as été _le_ déclic. Tu as été le déclic qui a fait qu'elle m'a quittée ! »

_Alors, comme ça ... Tout est de ma faute ?_

Je suis tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne remarque même pas qu'Amane m'a vue.

_Je pensais que Kaname était amoureuse d'Amane ... J'ai cru ..._

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

_Elle ne l'a jamais montré, mais Kaname ... Elle est triste. Et ... Elle m'aime ..._

Mes larmes coulent ; je n'ai aucun contrôle dessus.

_J'ai tout gâché ... Je l'ai frappée pour lui faire réaliser ... Je me suis détruite, et je l'ai détruite ..._

« _ Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, à moi ? Je ne suis pas la destinataire, pas vrai, Kaname ? fait soudainement Amane, esquissant un petit sourire. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, à elle ? Elle est là, Kaname. »

Amane fait un signe de tête pour me désigner. Kaname, visiblement étonnée de me savoir ici, se tourne lentement et plante son regard dans le mien, alors que je laisse mes larmes couler, impuissante.

« _ Momomi ... »

_Tout est de ma faute ..._

Je recule de quelques pas, puis tourne les talons et pars en courant.

« _ Momomi ! crie la brunette, commençant à quitter le terrain de tennis.  
_ Kaname ! appelle Amane. Le duel n'est pas fini ...  
_ J'abandonne. De toutes façons, tu as toujours été plus forte que moi dans tous les domaines. Tu serais sortie victorieuse de ce match. Mais là, je me dois de partir, même si ça m'aurait fait plaisir de me donner à fond pour essayer de te battre ; il arrive à Momomi d'avoir des tendances suicidaires, et ...  
_ Tu es plus forte que moi dans ce domaie, Kaname. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais arrêter Momomi dans ce genre de situation ; toi seule le peut, car tu as gagné son cœur. Et, ce, depuis des années ... »

Kaname esquisse un faible sourire, mais ce n'est pas le même que d'habitude : là, Amane peut y lire un trait de sincérité.

* * *

Debout et face au grand lac, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, mes mains cachant mon visage humide. Je suis la responsable ...

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce ... ?_

Quelque chose de doux effleure mes mains, de puis tout à l'heure. Je lève la tête et constate qu'il commence à neiger -et pas qu'un peu. Mon regard se pose ensuite sur le lac qui n'est pas encore recouvert d'une couche de glace.

« _ Kaname ... Pardonne-moi ...  
_ MOMOMI ! »

En me retournant, j'écarquille les yeux et mes larmes redoublent.

« _ Kaname ... dis-je, incapable de bouger. »

Elle arrive devant moi, quelque peu essoufflée, puis fixe mon visage.

« _ Momomi, je ...  
_ Tout est de ma faute ...  
_ Quoi ?! »

J'éclate en sanglots.

« _ Tout est de ma faute ! Tout ! Absolument TOUT ! J'aurais jamais dû, je ... Je nous ai fait du mal ! Je ...  
_ Shh ... »

Je sens ses bras me serrer contre elle.

_Kaname ..._

« _ Rien n'est de ta faute, Momomi ... C'est moi. Je n'ai pas été la petite amie idéale, je l'avoue. C'est moi qui t'ai fait du mal ... Je n'ai jamais voulu t'en faire. Et en te voyant pleurer comme ça, ça me fait ouvrir les yeux : j'ai été un monstre avec toi.  
_ Kaname, n-non ...  
_ Pardonne-moi, Momomi. »

Son étreinte se resserre, puis elle place sa tête contre la mienne, me soufflant :

« _ S'il te plaît ... Pardonne-moi. »

Et là, je sens une goutte tomber dans mon cou.

« _ Kaname, tu ... Tu pleures ... ?  
_ Je t'aime, Momomi, murmure-t-elle en relâchant notre embrassade. »

Nous nous regardons.  
Ses yeux sont larmoyants ; quoiqu'elle pleure -mais un peu. C'est Kaname ! Elle ne peut pas pleurer plus que moi, c'est impensable. Kaname n'est pas la personne la plus sensible, mais ... Je ne cache pas que ça m'étonne de la voir pleurer. En fait, elle doit réellement tenir à moi.

« _ Kaname, je t'aime aussi. Et ... Je suis désolée ...  
_ Shh, c'est rien ... »

Posant ses mains sur mes épaules, Kaname scelle nos lèvres avec amour.

* * *

J'en reviens pas ! C'est la première fois que j'arrive à terminer une histoire, hihi~


End file.
